magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Pteira Crystalwing
Little is known about crystalwings. Their numbers have grown in the recent years, but these brightly colored birds are still rarely seen. They are so uncommonly seen among the local villagers that they are regarded as myth, beings said to have existed centuries ago. The commoners think of them as strange creatures, living entities formed of crystals and jewels. The villagers say that these gorgeous beings fly very, very high up in the sky, and that to see one is good luck. It is thought that they travel above the clouds, and this is why they are so difficult to spot. Sometimes they are seen flying over the tops of mountains, traveling to unknown lands. Their flight is silent and graceful, and despite being covered in jewels, they usually go by unnoticed. According to ancient legend, they originate from the depths of the Caves of Nareau, where few venture dare to go. Those caves are supposedly full of treasures, but not many adventure there. It is said that crystalwing eggs are all but impossible to find, as they are covered in jewels and hidden among gems. If one travels to the city of Synara, one can find proof that these creatures exist. Once a year the majestic birds molt, and the fallen jewels are collected and made into exquisite jewelry, sold at a steep cost to the wealthy. A few magi possess such a piece of jewelry, as magic can be stored in the crystalwing's feathers. Egg Several sharp gems decorate this heavy egg. Hatchling These crystalwings are odd little hatchlings. This variation has a few gems on their bodies, making them both extremely heavy and beautiful. Adding to their strangeness is not one set of wings, but two. This allows crystalwings great dexterity and stamina when flying, allowing even a hatchling to fly great distances. No one knows quite how far they can fly; they seem to be tireless. To balance their wings, these hatchlings have long graceful tails, ending with yet more gems. Crystalwing young grow very large, and as such need to eat much. These birds seem to eat everything in sight, be it edible or not. They also harbor great love to anything shiny, and love to find bright rocks to play with... or eat. Though rocks are the main part of a crystalwing's diet, they are partial to anything from the Caves of Nareau. Adult A crystalwing hatchling grows more gleaming feathers with every passing day. Along with brilliant plumage, these hatchlings rapidly gain weight and grow quite tall. By the time they reach adulthood, these birds will stand almost as high as a man. Crystalwings have strength to match, too, and are able to fly to extraordinary heights, even with a passenger. Though these birds are able to fly without ever tiring, their speed is greatly decreased with a passenger, so magi do not usually ride them. If ever in a dangerous situation, though, it is most useful to be able to escape. That is, if the crystalwing companion has not already taken care of the issue. Though graceful and lovely to behold, it is best not to forget that crystalwings are powerful companions. These companions have very long, heavy tails, which can serve as a swift and deadly weapons. They also possesses powerful magical abilities over air and stone, causing freak storms or rocks to fly about. This magic is thought to be located in the large gems on their heads, where they can store magic. Crystalwings are generally picked by magi who are gifted in the powers of air or have control over stones. Unlike some companions, crystalwings have no interest in learning or helping with spells, but prefer to be on their own. They disappear for long periods of time, and no one knows where they go. The majority crystalwings are purple in color or golden, blending in perfectly with the gemstones in their natural environments. These beings vary greatly in color, though, just as the Caves of Nareau do. Breeding Additional Information * No. 212 * Obtained as a gift from Magistream to users who gave al least five gifts to others during Magiversary 2011. * Released: May 11th, 2011 * Artist: Glasswalker, Rijolt * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males are darker in color with blue gems **Females are lighter in color with pink gems. Category:2011 Creatures Category:Special Category:Gift-born Category:Magiversary Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Crystalwings Category:Gender Dimorphism